Paměť meče
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Geralt získá na začátku II. Kapitoly stříbrný meč pro boj s Kuroliškem. Protože tyto meče nosí výhradně zaklínači, vydá se hledat původ tohoto meče. První zastávkou je překupník Talar, kterému meč zabavila městská stráž. Návod Úkol počíná ve stejné chvíli jako Útěk z vězení. Pro pokročení v úkolu je nutné sejít do stok, zabít kuroliška, vylézt ze stok a namířit si to k domu Talara, který je hned vedle Vězení. Od Talara se dozví, že meč nepatřil zaklínačovi Berengarovi, jehož jméno visí ve vzduchu už od počátku hry a jak se také Geralt původně domýšlel. Meč prý Talar koupil od místního přeborníka ve hře v kostky. Hráč sedává v hostinci U Chlupatého medvěda, a také se tam zaklínač vydá. V hostinci vyzpovídá Hráče, načež ten mu řekne, že meč vyhrál v kostkách od Zahradníka. Pošle zaklínače za ním k lazaretu sv. Lebedy. Lazaret se nachází ve středu Chrámové čtvrti. Zahradník Geraltovi poví, že meč mu před pěti předal umírající zaklínač Coen v bitvě u Brenny. Zahradník mu tehdy slíbil, že meč dostane do rukou další zaklínač. Po nějaké době ho čekání omrzelo a tak s ním zahazardoval, načež ho prohrál v kostkách s Hráčem. Řekne zaklínači, že Coena dobře znala medička Shani. Shani Geralt najde v jejím příbytku, hned vedle Aeskulapovy hole – sochy, vyobrazující hada na holi. Shani Geraltovi řekne, že Coena znala a že ji zemřel na pracovním stole v bitvě u Brenny, kde pracovala jako medička. O mečích však nic neví a tak pošle Geralta za Zoltanem Chivayem, který mu může říct víc. Úkol končí dialogem se Zoltanem, který meč okem změří a kriticky ohodnotí jako slušný zaklínačský meč, jehož runám hovno rozumí. Poznámky * Hráč kostek se v hostinci zdržuje přes den, zpravidla od 7:00 do 18:00 (s tím, že pokud Geralt vstoupí do hospody nebo medituje uvnitř Hospody v 18:00, Hráč tam už nebude). * Domluva s Babkou, u které Shani pobývá je poněkud ošemetná. Někdy ji lze uplatit šálou, jindy penězi, jídlem. Dá se s ní i opít, ale ve většině případů Geralta eventuelně prohlásí za příliš ožralého a řekne mu ať vypadne. Jsou však dialogy, ve kterých Geralta pošle za Shani i bez úplatku. * Zoltan se pohybuje mezi Vivaldiho domem a krčmou U Chlupatého medvěda. Fáze Meč u Talara Šémko se podřekl, že u Talara se našel stříbrný meč. Kde ho ten překupník mohl sebrat? Hned, jak to tu skončím, musím za ním zajít. * Musím zajít za Talarem a zeptat se ho na stříbrný meč. Záhadný vlastník Můj stříbrný meč nepatřil Berengarovi. Zajímalo by mě, jak se dostal do Wyzimy. Snad to z Talara nějak vymámím. * Musím od Talara vyzvědět, jak se stříbrný meč dostal do Wyzimy. Hráč v kostky Talar koupil meč od nějakého známého hráče v kostky v hospodě U Chlupatého medvěda. Musím tam zajít a s tím chlápkem si promluvit. * Musím zajít do hospody U Chlupatého medvěda a porozprávět si s hazardním hráčem. Zahradník Ten šejdíř mi sdělil pár zajímavých informací. Vyhrál ten meč na zahradníkovi, co pracuje ve špitále sv. Lebedy. * Mám si promluvit se zahradníkem u lazaretu sv. Lebedy. Shani Hovořil jsem se zahradníkem. Prý ten meč našel po bitvě u Brenny. Zajímavé. Shani se této bitvy účastnila taky, jako medička. Snad se od ní dozvím něco víc. * Musím si o meči promluvit se Shani. Zoltan Shani mi vyprávěla o Coenovi, zaklínači, jehož jsem znal a který zahynul právě v bitvě u Brenny. O samotném meči bych si prý měl promluvit se Zoltanem, ten se v takových věcech vyzná nejlíp. * Měl bych si promluvit se Zoltanem, ten se v takových věcech vyzná nejlíp. Posouzení Zoltan můj stříbrný meč prohlédl okem odborníka. Je prý prvotřídní kvality. Nefalšovaný zaklínačský meč, který má svou vlastní historii – ideální pro hrdinu. * Má čepel je pravý zaklínačský meč prvotřídní kvality. Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola II de:Gedächtnis einer Klinge en:Memory of a Blade es:El recuerdo de una espada hu:Egy penge emlékei it:Ricordo di una spada pl:Pamięć ostrza